Erinnerung an eine längst vergangene Zeit
by Sonea27
Summary: Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor so aufgewühlt erlebt. Sie war normalerweise so selbstsicher, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sie genauso verletzbar war wie jeder andere auch. „Manchmal," erwiderte er leise, "schmerzt die Wahrheit mehr als sie es wert ist…"


**Remembering a time long gone **

Er fand sie auf dem Dach. Sie saß auf der Mauer mit dem Rücken zur Tür, ihre Knie zur Brust gezogen, und blickte über die Stadt. Er blieb in der Tür stehen um sie gedankenverloren zu mustern, während er abwägte ob es sinnvoll wäre mit ihr zu reden oder sie ihren eigenen Gedanken zu überlassen. Sie war ohne jeden Zweifel nicht besonders scharf darauf so früh darüber zu reden, aber James befürchtete sie könnte die falschen Schlüsse ziehen und voreilig urteilen.

Er war nicht überrascht, kaum etwas vermochte ihn diese Tage noch zu überraschen, aber nichtsdestotrotz verblüfft über Helens Verhalten. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig enttäuscht. Man mochte glauben Helen Magnus, die im 2. Weltkrieg verhandelt und jegliche politischen und gesellschaftlichen Hürden getrotzt hatte, würde in der Lage sein mit solch einer Situation umzugehen. Aber wenn es um Emotionalität und das Erklären der eigenen Gefühle und Beweggründe ging, war selbst sie verloren. Und wer war er, sie dafür zu verurteilen? Im Endeffekt war sie auch nur ein Mensch, gefangen in ihren eigenen Träumen und Entscheidungen. Eine Mutter, die verzweifelt versuchte ihre Liebe zu ihrer Tochter zu beweisen, ohne ihre eigene Verletzbarkeit zu offenbaren.

John Watson seufzte leise. Wann war alles so kompliziert geworden? Wann hatte Logik versagt Entscheidungen zu vereinfachen? Er zwang seinen müden Körper sich zu bewegen und näherte sich dem Ashley, um sich neben ihr niederzulassen. Nachdem er eine halbwegs bequeme Position gefunden hatte, lehnte er seinen Gehstock gegen die steinerne Mauer und ließ seinen Blick über den dunklen Himmel schweifen. Trotz der hellen Lichter der Stadt waren viele Sterne zu sehen, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so viele wie er einst gewöhnt gewesen war. Ein angenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Er wagte es nicht seinen Kopf zu drehen, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten, wissend, dass es ihr peinlich wäre beim Weinen gesehen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie darüber sogar wütend.

Er war tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, als sie schließlich die Stille brach, ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern im Wind.

„Du wusstest es, nicht wahr?"

Es kostet all seine Kraft seinen Blick nicht zu senken. „Ja."

Sie nickte und die Stille kehrte zurück, wie einer erdrückender Schleier schien er sie zu umhüllen. Diesmal war es an ihm, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Sie wollte dich nur beschützen. Das muss dir klar sein."

„Warum hat sie es mir dann nicht gesagt?" konterte sie wütend, aber er konnte einen Hauch von Verzweiflung hören.

„Ich denke du kennst die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits," entgegnete er ruhig, während er ihren Blick immer noch nicht erwiderte.

„Du bist nicht wütend, weil sie es dir nicht erzählt hat," stellte er fest und obwohl ihr diese Antwort nicht zu gefallen schien, widersprach sie nicht.

Stattdessen wendete sie sich energisch ab. „Ich weiß, dass sie nur das Beste für mich wollte, aber ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Er war, verdammt nochmal. Er hat versucht mich umzubringen, man sollte glauben, das würde sie zur Vernunft bringen. Aber nein, alles was ich bekam waren mehr Lügen. Bin ich so wenig vertrauenswürdig, dass sie nicht einmal dieses eine Geheimnis mit mir teilen kann?"

Er wusste darauf keine Antwort. Was sie gerade am wenigsten brauchte waren halbherzige Aufmunterungen um ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen. Stattdessen sagte er „Ich werde die Entscheidungen deiner Mutter nicht entschuldigen, Ashley." Wissend, dass das klang, als würde er diese nicht gut heißen, fügte er hinzu „Ich weiß nur,dass sie alles was sie tat, aus einem guten Grund getan hat. Nur weil du diesen Grund nicht kennst heißt das nicht, dass er nicht existiert."

Ashley runzelte die Stirn, ihre Wut genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Stattdessen senkte sie ihren Blick nachdenklich auf ihre vor ihren Knien verschränkten Finger „Sie hat mir oft Geschichten erzählt. Über meinen Vater, wie er gestorben ist. Was für ein guter Mann er war, wie sehr er mich geliebt hat."

Ihr Stimme bebte nicht, aber er konnte hören wie viel Anstrengung es sie kostete ihre Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. „Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt wie er uns beobachtet und beschützt…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für eine kindische, lächerliche Vorstellung."

James war von dem ungewöhnlich emotionalen jungen Mädchen neben ihm überrascht. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor so erlebt. Sie war normalerweise so selbstsicher und trat jeglichen Herausforderungen ohne Scheu entgegen, dass er vergessen hat, dass sie genauso verletzbar war wie jeder andere auch.

„Manchmal schmerzt die Wahrheit mehr als sie es wert ist…" James war sich nicht sicher, ob er zu ihr oder sich selbst sprach. Wahrscheinlich beides.

"Aber er war die ganze Zeit über am Leben und hat Menschen zum Spaß getötet."

Er wollte widersprechen, aber fand keine Worte. Es war schließlich wahr. Es hatte keinen Sinn über eine Tatsache zu streiten. John Druitt hatte viele umgebracht ohne Gnade oder Reue zu zeigen und es gab keinen Zweifel, dass weitere Opfer seinem Blutdurst verfallen würden. Er fragte sich ob es ein Zufall war, dass diejenigen, die ihm einst nahe standen noch am Leben waren oder es eine letzte dünne Linie gab, die selbst er nicht zu überschreiten wagte.

Es war nicht leicht überhaupt noch was menschliches in ihm zu finden und desto einfacher war es zu vergessen, wer er einst gewesen war. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen, zu lange her waren die Tage der fünf Freunde, zu kurz die Zeit, die es angedauert hatte.

"Wer bin ich, James?" fragte Ashley plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihr Blick war weit in die Ferne gerichtet. "Es scheint so…unmöglich, so unvorstellbar, dass sie es freiwillig tat."

James brauchte trotz seines geschärften Verstandes ein paar Sekunden bevor er erkannt hatte, was sie meinte. Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, als er nach kurzem Nachdenken antwortete. „Du glaubst sie hat es dir nicht erzählt, weil die Umstände deiner…Erschaffung unerfreulich waren, weil es dir zu erzählen schlechte Erinnerungen wecken würde, die sie lieber vergessen wollte."

Sie antwortete nicht.

"Ja," fuhr er langsam fort. "Ja, ich glaube es ist in der Tat schmerzhaft für sie sich zu erinnern, allerdings nicht aus dem Grund fürchtest." Seine weisen Augen suchten die ihre und sie fühlte sich sofort ein wenig beruhigt von dem Mitgefühl und der Ehrlichkeit, die sie darin fand.

„Er hat dir erzählt, was wir getan haben, nicht wahr?"

„Er hat mir vom Ursprungsblut erzählt, falls es das ist, was du meinst."

James lächelte wissend. „Er wollte es nicht nehmen, wusstest du das?"

Sie schüttelte überrascht den Kopf.

„Aber er hat es schließlich um ihretwillen getan." Er schwieg für einen Moment, sich nicht zum ersten Mal fragend was passiert wäre, hätte er nicht nachgegeben.

"Sie haben eine ganze Weile gebraucht bevor sie sich aufeinander eingelassen haben. Nicht weil die Gefühle fehlten, sondern weil er ihre Kraft, ihre Fähigkeit für sich selbst zu sorgen und ihr Wissen respektierte."

Ashley sah nicht so aus, als würde sie das ganz glauben. Es schien so abwegig, dass er solche Rücksicht nehmen würde.

„Du musst verstehen, dass er damals anders war, Ashley. Das Blut hat ihn verändert. Langsam und schleichend wie eine Krankheit ist es in seinen Kopf eingedrungen, hat ihn reizbar und unvernünftig gemacht. Wir wussten nicht was passiert, konnten sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Als wir schließlich rausfanden, wie ernst die Situation war, war es bereits zu spät."

"Er verschwand eines Nachts einfach, eine Spur von Leichen hinter sich zurücklassend. Er hat nie erfahren, dass Helen schwanger war. Als wir ihn schließlich wieder sahen, war bereits eine lange Zeit vergangen."

James unterbrach seine Erzählung für einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Was er ihr jetzt erzählen würde, war entscheidend, sollte sie ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen lernen.

„Ich ertappe mich manchmal selbst dabei wie ich mir vorstelle, dass er ganz verschwunden ist, dass John Druitt gestorben ist in der Nacht in der er verschwand. Ich nehme an deiner Mutter geht es ähnlich. Der Mann, den sie geliebt hat, mit dem sie bereit war ein Leben zu führen, ist verschwunden. An seiner Stelle lebt nun ein anderen, der lediglich sein Gesicht mit ihm teilt. Und was sie dir erzählt hat ist wie sie es sieht, wie sie es sich wünscht. Denn die Wahrheit ist so viel härter zu ertragen."

„Wie war er?" fragte Ashley leise. „Ich meine wie war er bevor er sich…. verändert hat."

Er musste nicht lange nachdenken, um zu antworten. „Freundlich, und mutig. Natürlich intelligent, schließlich war er einer der Fünf. Ein wahrer Gentleman und ein exzellenter Schachspieler. Er war mein bester Freund; neben deiner Mutter natürlich."

Er lächelte in sich hinein, sich an alte Zeiten erinnernd. Trotzdem fühlte er einen dumpfen Schmerz über wie wenig er ihr erzählen vermochte. Es schien nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie verdiente.

„Er hätte dich geliebt, da bin ich mir sicher," fügte er schließlich hinzu.

Sie schluckte. „Warum habt ihr nicht versucht ihm zu helfen?"

„Denkst du wir hätten nicht alles versucht? Helen hat tagelang nicht geschlafen. Aber er wollte keine Heilung und wir konnten ihm auch keine geben. Die Dinge, die er getan und gesagt hat und die Hilflosigkeit, die sie damals einnahm haben sie verändert und langsam zerstört."

„Also war ich doch nicht gewollt." Bemerkte Ashley bitter.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um ihr zu widersprechen. „Nein, du hast mich falsch verstanden. Du warst nicht ungewollt. Vielleicht ungeplant, aber niemals ungewollt."

„Warum hat sie mich dann nicht damals zur Welt gebracht? Warum fast ein Jahrhundert lang warten?" wollte sie wissen.

Er sah sie voller Zuneigung und Mitgefühl an. „Ich habe weder das Recht, noch ist es meine Aufgabe die Beweggründe deiner Mutter zu erklären, aber eins solltest du wissen. England im Viktorianischen Zeitalter war kein guter Ort für eine alleinerziehende Mutter, besonders nicht mit dem Helens Ruf. Die Zeiten waren andere, die Menschen nicht so offen wie sie es heute sind." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Vielleicht war sie auch ein stückweit verängstigt."

Er wartete auf ihre Antwort, aber es kam keine und er würde sie nicht zwingen. Ashley atmete tief ein und schloss ihre Augen. Sie schien mehr mit sich und der Welt im reinen als bevor und James war erleichtert, dass er sie hatte beruhigen können.

Umso überraschter war er, als sie plötzlich ihre Beine unter ihren Körper zog und sich an ihn lehnte, ihr linker Arm um seinen rechten geschlungen. Statt ihn anzusehen legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schwieg.

So saßen sie still nebeneinander, über das Lichtermeer der Stadt blickend. Beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken und erinnerten sich, durch die Anwesenheit und das Verständnis des jeweils anderen beruhigt, an eine Zeit, die längst der Vergangenheit angehörte und sie doch nicht loszulassen vermochte.


End file.
